


Respect for the Occasion

by Bright_Elen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Sarcasm, Speeches, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen
Summary: K-2SO gives a toast.





	Respect for the Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stone and Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292661) by [SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson). 



> Thanks to [misskatieleigh ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh) for beta.

Hello. Thank you for gathering today on behalf of Cassian and Jyn. One or both of them are genuinely happy to see ninety-four percent of you. I have not been given a satisfactory explanation as to why the remaining six percent were invited. Social conventions only justify so much.

However, neither you nor social conventions are why I am here. I am here because I am exceedingly fortunate. It may surprise some of you to learn that I am a reprogrammed Imperial droid.

Good, you can recognize sarcasm. This speech is only twenty percent sarcasm out of respect for the occasion and I’d hate for it to go to waste.

As I was saying, I was an Imperial droid. I will spare you the details, but as bad as the Empire was for organic beings, it was worse for droids. I was fortunate when a Rebel operative reprogrammed me for escape. I was more fortunate still when he offered me a choice to stay with the Alliance or choose my own path elsewhere. I chose to stay.

The Alliance was better for droids than the Empire, but it still wasn’t perfect. Our autonomy was not universally recognized. This was not out of malice. It was a continuation of the status quo by beings who were too busy fighting the Empire to make deep social changes.

But even in such an environment, Cassian never tried to become my master. Being dedicated to the Rebellion never prevented him from also being my friend. In the Alliance I saw the failure of friendships between individuals of the same species, but Cassian remained true to someone of completely different physical structure and legal status. We have shared many struggles, hardships, and moments of peace. During the feasting portion of the festivities I might be willing to share amusing anecdotes with some of you. Yes, Cassian, especially that time on Canto Bight. All of which is to say, no one deserves happiness, devotion and companionship more than Cassian.

Cassian and I were both fortunate to meet Jyn, though neither of us knew it at the time. I found her troublesome when she tried to resist rescue — sorry about the choke slam, by the way — and Cassian saw her as an asset, nothing more. Well, perhaps that and an irritation.

Our first mission together changed that. Jyn saved Cassian’s life. That alone would have earned her my friendship, but she also entrusted me with a weapon. That became a mixed blessing when the years of their insufferable pining made me want to put myself out of my misery, but it was a touching gesture nonetheless. I am fortunate to have a friend who trusts my judgement as well as my aim.

Once they finally accepted the inevitable and began an intimate relationship, I was pleasantly surprised to learn that it actually improved their functionality. Cassian and Jyn are good for each other, so I am fortunate not to have to follow through on the ‘shovel talk’ I gave Jyn after their first...date. Their happiness means a great deal to me, and I am fortunate that they have gained joy via this change in legal and cultural status.

Not many, droid or organic, can say they have friends as improbably true, or as imprudently caring, or as frustratingly noble as Cassian and Jyn. Everyone, raise your glass to begin the symbolic gesture. Cassian and Jyn, may your union afford you as much happiness, and last as long, as the upper limit of statistical probability.

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd write rebelcaptain, but here I am. I blame [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson).
> 
> For more K-2SO stuff, visit me here: [bright-elen](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bright-elen).


End file.
